


【万笛】《赌》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 大学生伊万x荷官卢卡。OOC!存档。





	【万笛】《赌》

**Author's Note:**

> XJB写文第N弹。

One of the oldest human needs is having someone to wonder when you are coming home at night.

莫德里奇看见了刚走近赌桌的男生，对方显然是第一次来到赌场，浑身都透露出不适应，拿着手里的筹码好像它们会烫手。莫德里奇的眼神在一瞬间地扫过去后收回了视线，按下响铃，双臂在赌桌上方交叉后划开，示意本次投注结束。  
对方的同伴显然注意到了他站在转盘的赌桌边，大咧咧地走过来将手臂压在他的肩膀上。“怎么了伊万，对这个有兴趣？”不等对方回答，他又说道，“那就玩玩啊，今天我请客。”没有刻意去压抑的说话声并未让莫德里奇受到影响，他转动转盘，看着黑色小球落在会令大多数人失望的数字格里。  
坐在桌前的人输掉了手里的筹码，离开了赌桌，那个金发的男生便顺势被自己同伴按在了座椅上，“我知道你不喜欢这些，至少玩一把吧，输赢无所谓。”他说道，拨弄了一下对方的发尾，然后便拿着自己的筹码去到了旁边的老虎机。  
身边陆续有人下注，莫德里奇保持着一张扑克脸，看着那个名叫伊万的男生踌躇了几秒，将手里的筹码都堆到了7这个数字上。不错的选择，莫德里奇想着，又有人问他是不是准备玩一把大的，他只是摇头，说自己玩了这一次就回去了。  
莫德里奇是一个有职业素养的荷官，注意力始终集中在赌桌而不是客人身上，他感觉到对方落在自己身上的视线，依旧保持着自己应有的姿态和神色，不与任何一位客人有视线接触。起手，他推动转盘。  
小圆球滚动几圈之后落进7的数字格里，男生的脸上一瞬间闪过的惊讶大过喜悦，莫德里奇从一旁的筹码中拿出男生赢得的，清点之后推给他。无措的神情又回到了男生脸上，让荷官觉得有些好笑，对方显然是做好了这一把输光然后离开的打算。  
莫德里奇的注意力仍然在赌桌上，他允许自己的余光往男生那边飘了飘，看见他将手里的筹码送给同伴之后走向出口。  
换班之后出来已经天黑了，莫德里奇呵出一口白雾，贪婪地吸进几口室外的新鲜空气。密闭的赌场里总是充斥着人的情绪和金钱，喜怒哀乐，纸币筹码，倒是已经习惯了，可每每结束工作走到外面，还是会有一种原来世界又是另一个样子的感觉。  
其实赌场配套的酒店里是有单独开辟一层楼来给员工免费住的，但莫德里奇还是宁愿选择自己在外面租公寓，原因也很简单，他受不了酒店的窗户是锁死的这件事。  
地铁站旁边有一家便利店，莫德里奇买了一袋牛角包，排队时看见今天自己格外在意的那位客人也在收银台准备结账。对方见到他显然也很惊讶，想要开口但又觉得两人还没有熟到见面会打招呼的阶段。  
莫德里奇扬扬脸，示意已经排到他了，对方忙不迭地回过身将自己买的东西放在收银台上，末了还在自助咖啡机那里买了一杯咖啡。  
如果他们不是一同都走在去地铁站的路上，莫德里奇想自己是不会主动对这个只有两面之缘的客人说话，但现在他们并肩走在街道上，气氛隐隐尴尬。  
“第一次进赌场？”莫德里奇打开包装，取出一个牛角包边吃边问。对方嗯了一声，“今天朋友过生日，吃完饭之后请我们进去玩，我今天才知道这里有一个赌场。”这附近你不知道的事还多着呢，莫德里奇想着，将手里的袋子往他面前递了递，对方捧着纸杯摇头说不用，谢谢。  
“我很少遇到像你这样赢了第一把之后就离开的客人。”输了想要赢回来，赢了想要继续赢。人之本性，也是赌场屹立不倒的原因，因为到最后赢得越多，输得就越多。“我只是觉得，这是一个无底洞，无论我现在输还是赢。”莫德里奇半真半假地叹气，“如果大家都像你这样想，我大概就要失业了。”但幸运又不幸的是，有许多人陷在这个无底洞里。  
“你现在还是学生吧。”莫德里奇说道，出入社会之后总觉得校园生活离自己特别远，“是。”对方伸出手，自我介绍道，“我叫伊万.拉基蒂奇，建筑系的学生。”莫德里奇搓搓手指，抖落牛角包的碎屑，握住他的手，“卢卡.莫德里奇，如你所见，是个荷官。”  
换回自己衣服的莫德里奇看上去并不像是一个荷官，没有职业所要求的白衬衫黑马甲西装裤和荷官惯有的扑克脸，此时被包裹在卫衣外套牛仔裤里的莫德里奇，手里还拿着一袋牛角包，脖子上挂着耳机，看上去就和拉基蒂奇一样是个大学生。  
“虽然说这样的话不符合职业道德，但我还是想告诉你。”莫德里奇开口道，“你今天没有做错，赌这个东西，还是离得越远越好，没有谁最后能赢。”除了赌场，他腹诽道。“我知道。”拉基蒂奇说道。  
他们走进地铁站，夜幕来临，进站的人不多，出站的倒是不少，拉基蒂奇猜他们大概都是往着赌场去的。他和莫德里奇坐的同一条地铁路线，同一个方向，不过莫德里奇要比他早两个站下地铁。  
“真的没有人能够赢走很多钱？”回去的路上拉基蒂奇还是忍不住问道。莫德里奇想了想，“除非你是那种智商很高精通数学的天才，就能赢钱，不过这种人就算出现了很快也会被禁止进入赌场的。普通人……”他嘲讽地笑了笑，“怎么可能。”  
“哦，如果你运气很好玩老虎机赢了大奖，那也另当别论。”他补充道，他工作以来还没有见过谁赢走一个超级大奖，那种保安集体现身赌场只进不出的盛况，他还没有亲眼见证过。“荷官在赌桌上能做到的操控程度是你想不到的。”莫德里奇笑着说道，竖起手指，“不过这个可不能和别人说。”  
莫德里奇没有坐几站路，很快便和拉基蒂奇道别。拉基蒂奇看着地铁门闸合上，莫德里奇顺着人流走上电梯，他低下头，抿了一口已经变得冰凉的咖啡，意识到自己还没有来得及找对方要联系方式。  
丢掉纸杯之后他将手放进衣兜里，摸到了里面的一个筹码，这是他朋友给他的，说第一次来赌场就赢了钱，留一个作纪念。他看着手掌上这个印了数字的筹码，想起莫德里奇说起的关于荷官的事情，心里冒起一个疑问。  
自己能够赢走筹码，真的是因为运气好吗？

莫德里奇没有想到自己走出赌场的时候又遇见了拉基蒂奇，男生这次背了背包，看起来分量不轻。“你别告诉我你今天又进了赌场。”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇忙不迭摇头，“没有没有，我在这附近实习。”莫德里奇依稀记得同事们聊起过他们的大老板准备以赌场为中心进行扩建，好像是要修建商场，搞成玩乐一条龙。  
很难说每天站着当荷官的莫德里奇和实习期忙得脚不沾地的拉基蒂奇到底谁更忙一点，反正莫德里奇只知道现在自己可以休息了，而眼前的实习生还要继续和图纸数据作斗争。这年头还真是没有谁过得容易，莫德里奇想着，和拉基蒂奇一直在三明治店买晚饭。  
挑选三明治里的馅料时莫德里奇多要了一份火腿，单独打包出来，拉基蒂奇有些疑惑，但也没有问，付钱之后跟着莫德里奇一起走出三明治店。莫德里奇没有走向地铁站，而是和拉基蒂奇一样又往赌场方向走，拉基蒂奇终于忍不住问道，“卢卡，你今天还要工作吗？”  
“不，还有一点事情要做。”他说道，拉基蒂奇的疑惑很快得到解答，莫德里奇口中的事就是找到了蹲在赌场附近的一条流浪狗，将打包的那份火腿喂给它。狗的脖子上还有吊牌，很是温顺地舔了舔莫德里奇的手掌。  
“不能找到主人吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，“吊牌上应该会有联系方式吧。”莫德里奇站起身，将包过火腿的纸揉成团丢进垃圾桶，“找不到主人了伊万。”他说道，“它的主人曾经很有钱，陷在赌场里，输光了家产还欠了几千万，在酒店跳楼自杀，从那之后这条狗就不愿意走了。”时不时就有人崩溃到把自己从酒店窗户里扔下去，所以这里的酒店窗户都是不能打开的。  
拉基蒂奇没有说话，从莫德里奇平静的神色里猜测他到底已经见过了多少这样的事情。“你该回去了吧。”莫德里奇打破沉默，指了指手机屏幕上的时间，拉基蒂奇才想起来自己还有一大堆事情没做。  
告别之后他原本脚步急促，但几步之后硬生生停下来，转身小跑几步拉近了和莫德里奇的距离，“卢卡。”他唤道，被点名的人回过身，神色疑惑，拉基蒂奇看着他舔掉嘴角的那点芝士，努力压下自己跳动得过于剧烈的心跳，“你能不能给我，你的联系方式？”拉基蒂奇发誓，面试的时候自己都没有这么紧张，  
好在莫德里奇没有拒绝他，点头说好，便拿出自己的手机，记下了拉基蒂奇的号码，拉基蒂奇掐掉了手机上的未知号码来电，笑容里的紧张成分丝毫不减。“那我先走了。”他说道，觉得自己的舌头都打结了，莫德里奇点点头说好，“工作加油。”他又补上一句。  
有了对方的联系方式显然是关系迈进的一大步，莫德里奇也在短信的来往中大致知道了对方实习和休息的时间段。下班的时候他们能一起吃个晚饭，然后莫德里奇总是往地铁站走，拉基蒂奇有时会和他一起，有时会回去继续工作。  
INS互关浏览了对方主页之后莫德里奇也打消了约拉基蒂奇一起去看球的念头，不是同一个主队约着去看球绝对不是一个好主意。  
不过德比之后他们还是见了面，离开球场喧闹的氛围，外套一裹遮住球衣也看不出来谁是哪家球迷，两家死对头俱乐部的球迷在目睹一场平局之后给对方发短信约饭。身边是看完德比还沉浸在气氛和比赛结果里的球迷，莫德里奇朝着和拉基蒂奇约定的地点走去。  
男生围了一条巴萨的围巾，看见他过来咧出一个笑容，朝他挥手。有那么一秒钟，莫德里奇还在思考自己和拉基蒂奇这种行为是不是会遭到别的球迷的嫌弃。但当他和拉基蒂奇的视线对上时，这些想法都被抛到了地平线之外。  
“不冷吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，看着莫德里奇手里拿着的纸碗里撒了一勺开心果碎的冰淇淋。他们刚吃了海鲜饭，路过冰淇淋店的时候莫德里奇又进去买了一个冰淇淋球。拉基蒂奇光看着就觉得有点冷。  
莫德里奇摇摇头，“冬天也很适合吃冰淇淋。”拉基蒂奇想绝大部分人都不会赞同这个观点，但他没有反驳莫德里奇，“下次我也试试。”他说道，莫德里奇仿佛就等着他这句话，立刻接话说两个街区外有一家很棒的冰淇淋店，他们以后可以一起去。冰淇淋显然让莫德里奇心情很好，尾音里都是上扬的雀跃。  
这像极了一个约会的邀请，拉基蒂奇不知道自己该不该点破，男生们在说起怎么对待喜欢的人时总说得头头是道，但在真正面对对方时又将那些说辞都忘得一干二净。“好。”他听见自己这样回答，却也没有勇气问莫德里奇是否也和他一样将这当作一个约会。  
“伊万。”莫德里奇的声音让他停住脚步，荷官离开了赌场之后便不再是扑克脸，笑起来很好看，“和我约会是一件这么严肃的事情吗？”拉基蒂奇对上他的视线，听见了自己陡然加快的心跳声。  
年轻三岁的人一瞬间变得手足无措，余光看到旁边的玻璃橱窗，拉基蒂奇才发现自己一直在纠结是不是约会的问题，一路上都没有露出一个笑容。“我、我只是……”担心是自己一厢情愿。他支支吾吾说不出重点，最终还是问出了自己的疑问。  
塑料勺在冰淇淋里旋了一个圈，莫德里奇品尝着嘴里的甜味，凉意从舌尖一直蔓延到胃里，看着拉基蒂奇泛红的耳朵在心里说可爱，“试一试总没错对不对？”他说道，继续和拉基蒂奇并肩走着。无论最后合不合适，总要试一试才知道。  
比起约会，他们一起坐在冰淇淋店里的样子更像是两个人约在同一个地方各自做事情。莫德里奇在玩一副扑克牌，拉基蒂奇带来了自己改了无数次的图纸。纸碗里的冰淇淋球本该是主角，如今却好像没什么吸引力。  
莫德里奇说这也是自己喜欢在冬天吃冰淇淋的原因之一，因为这个时候的冰淇淋不容易化，分心去做自己的事情之后不用担心冰淇淋已经化成了一滩糖水。说这话的时候他的手一刻不停地在洗牌，纸牌在他手里被玩出花样，拉基蒂奇只能看见纸牌在他灵巧的指间被不断转换位置。  
他知道今天不该把工作带来，但突然的加班让他险些错过了这场约会，实在没有时间将这些东西放回家再来见面，好在莫德里奇也不在意。不过带来了也没什么用，拉基蒂奇看着它们，知道自己的心思完全不在这上面，他索性将它们收好，专心和莫德里奇聊天。  
莫德里奇显然更擅长一心二用，一边和他说话，一边还能花式洗牌，停下来的时候舀一勺冰淇淋放进嘴里，黄油曲奇味的，冰凉口感和甜味能在口腔里停留很久。  
拉基蒂奇发现自己也开始喜欢上在冬天里吃冰淇淋了，不用担心冰淇淋会化掉，也可以借着冰淇淋吃下去很凉的借口吃得很慢，然后把大部分的时间都用在看面前这个人上。冰淇淋一年四季里都是一个味道，改变的是心情和一起吃冰淇淋的人。  
他们在冰淇淋店里坐了很久，因为冰淇淋化得很慢，他们吃得很慢，也因为他们心照不宣地想和对方相处的时间久一点。

有时候莫德里奇也会思考自己怎么就任由着感情领着自己做事情，拉基蒂奇本来只应该是一个普通客人，还是有足够自知之明和自制力来了一次就不会来第二次的客人，就和那些来旅游逛赌场的游客一样四舍五入只是过客，却偏偏在自己的引导下交集越来越深。  
扑克脸摆久了，莫德里奇觉得自己笑起来的时候脸都会有点不适应；除了让对方远离赌桌，他很少和拉基蒂奇讲自己工作上的事情，比如今天又让一个常客输光了所有的钱，逼得他去当掉父亲的遗物，他不想说，也不敢说。  
走出赌场的时候他看见拉基蒂奇在等自己，一手拿着咖啡，一手拿着给自己带的冰淇淋，莫德里奇从未如此清醒地意识到自己做了错事：放任自己当初让对方赢了那次转盘，放任拉基蒂奇一步步走到自己心里来。  
于是当拉基蒂奇告白说你愿不愿意做我男朋友的时候，莫德里奇选择了沉默，对方因为他的神色而变得慌张，“伊万，”莫德里奇在他之前开口，“我给你一点时间，你好好想一想。”今年毕业正式踏入社会的拉基蒂奇执着地摇头，“我知道自己在想什么，我喜欢你。”  
他没有问卢卡你不喜欢我吗，但莫德里奇从他的眼神里读出了这个意思，他喜欢拉基蒂奇，这一点他自己很清楚，他只是突然没了自信。自信是个好东西，让人有动力和勇气去做很多事，自信也是个坏东西，莫德里奇在赌场见过太多自信满满最后血本无归的人。  
最终他叹了口气，选择了实话实说，“我不确定你真的能够接受我的工作，Raketa，我给你举的那些残酷的例子里，有的是我亲手造成的。”  
“我知道。”拉基蒂奇说道，“但那只是你的工作，不能代表你这个人不是吗。”真的吗，但莫德里奇也会有很难把自己和赌场里那个面无表情的荷官割裂开的时候。拉基蒂奇最不想见到的，便是一个没有表情的莫德里奇，他无法从这位经验丰富的荷官脸上读出他的任何想法。这样的捉摸不定总让他觉得自己抓不住莫德里奇。  
“试一试总没错对不对？”他说道，将第一次约会前莫德里奇说的话还给他。  
“卢卡，我想和你赌一次。”他说道，拿出一直放在钱包里当作幸运物的筹码，“赌在未来的日子里我不会因为你的工作改变对你的感情，我们可以走下去。”  
“赌输了怎么办。”莫德里奇拿过那枚筹码，轻声问他。  
拉基蒂奇笃定地笑了，“只要荷官先生和我一心，这场赌怎么会输呢。”他倾身抱住莫德里奇，“那就先说好，如果赌赢了，你就是我的；赌输了，我是你的。”他听见莫德里奇笑了，以极轻的力道推了推自己，“没有这种说法，你这是破坏规矩。”  
怀里的人没有再说话，过了好一会拉基蒂奇才听见他说，“好，我和你赌。”

对于拉基蒂奇来说，他唯一一次进了赌场，看到穿着白衬衫黑马甲站得笔挺的莫德里奇的时候，第一次体会到胃里有蝴蝶在飞舞的感觉。告白时莫德里奇的沉默让他既心慌又有点委屈，当初明明是你迈出了第一步，为什么现在又要后退。  
要怎么证明自己的真心，拉基蒂奇用了对方最熟悉的方式，我想和你赌一次，赌我们对彼此的感情，赌余生的这几十年。他知道赌桌上不应该过于自信，但他也知道，只要荷官想要你赢，那你绝不会输。

对于莫德里奇来说，冬天里吃冰淇淋虽然让人清醒，但尝试一下暖心暖胃的热巧克力也不错。

 

——End——


End file.
